Humans and Predators vs Aliens
by Red Crown
Summary: A clan of Predators are hunting on LV-1201 when their ship gets destroyed and the alien threat becomes too much 4 both them and the humans. They realize to survive they must side with the humans, but can they take on corporates as well... (Completed)
1. The Hunt

****

Chapter 1: The Hunt

The Yautja ship was in orbit around the planet they were to hunt on. There were six Yautja onboard; the five teenagers and their clan leader. They included Doun'ch an ancient predator, the leader, and eldest one of all; and Merc'rk a heavy predator, the second eldest, and the toughest but slowest one of all; and Reco'de a standard predator, third eldest, and the most skilled one of all; and Netak another standard predator, same age as Reco'de, just as skilled as Reco'de, but a loner; and Essra a female standard predator, fourth eldest, the smartest of them all; and lastly there's Shou'nk a standard predator, the youngest and the one that has never gone hunting. 

They were all resting in their rooms while they waited for the ship to land on the newest hunting plant called LV-462 the planet with what they heard had prey that was more than worthy. As the ship began to enter its atmosphere the alarm went off and they all woke up. They got all their weapons and gear and were ready in seconds. Then proceeded to the bridge and Merc'rk landed it manually. 

When they got out they saw a vast jungle and human civilization ruins a few miles to their west. After ward they cloaked the ship and began to inspect the area around which they were. Reco'de was excited to hunt and was most thrilled of all. _"Well, let's get this party started!"_ he said. Doun'ch then spoke _"All of you are free to hunt and if you find any Oomans don't hunt them, but meet back here. Merc'rk and I will set up shelter."_

Reco'de wanted some action and Oomans(Humans) and hardmeat(Aliens) were the only things worth a challenge. _"What!? No hunting oomans!? Why not hunt them? After all they'd be dead before they could yell for help."_ Reco'de said with a grin. 

__

"We don't want them to know were here yet." Essra said. Essra being a female was a couple inches shorter and more slender than all the male predators and had longer dread locks. _"What do we do if we find hardmeat?"_ asked Shou'nk. 

__

"Laugh like circus clowns while they beg for mercy." Netak replied. Netak was the one who mostly wanted honor and was the one who was always antisocial, but loved to fight more than any of the six. He considered friends a weakness so he didn't have any.

All of their faces were different, but based on the same principles and their masks were somewhat shaped to their features. Reco'de had normal features, Essra had female-like features, Merc'rk had bough features, and Netak had the sharpest features of them all. _"What if they find us?"_ asked Shou'nk. 

__

"Then still meet back here." answered Doun'ch. Then they all left for hunting. Reco'de was jumping from tree to tree and was switching through vision modes once so often. He found something in electromagnetic vision. It was some hardmeat and it was eating a dead animal of some sort. He pulled out his favorite weapon, which was the plasma caster. He fired a shot at the alien and it blowed it in half. The was trying to crawl away as the young Yautja was hovering over him with his wrist blades out. Reco'de loved to watch his prey squirm and attempt to helplessly run away before he killed it. Then he shoved the blades in its neck and ripped off its head. He had not been on this planet ten minutes and had already got a trophy. He went on and not twenty minutes later found a large group of hardmeat and oomans in a battle. The oomans had machineguns and assault rifles while the hardmeat were using their claws and pouncing on them. He immediately went back to the ship to warn Doun'ch.

Meanwhile Shou'nk had been the first to find an ooman, but he didn't know what it was and just sat there cloaked while staring at him on a nearby branch. The man was a sniper in a tree with green eyes and short black hair. The man, apparently, was also a nooby because he was too damn nervous to be experienced or "salty" as the marines call it. Shou'nk made the clicking sound with his mouth out of interest. 

The man heard the clicking and slowly turned around and there he saw what looked like a distortion in space that formed a shape. He gave a yelp of fright and fell out of the tree. Shou'nk grabbed him by the leg before he hit the ground and pulled him up. The man was screaming and frantically flinging his arms in the air while Shou'nk was holding him upside-down by the leg. 

After ten minutes of screaming the man stopped and was curious as to why he wasn't dead (not that he's complaining). Shou'nk decloaked and was staring at him interestingly. "Uh, could you put me down?" the man asked nervously. Shou'nk dropped him and he fell out of the tree and landed with a thud. When he looked up and the hunter was gone. Then the young predator appeared right in front of him. He was now staring at something that was on his chest.

On his chest there was a necklace with a picture of two other humans. One was a female about one or two years younger than he was with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other looked a little like the man himself and he was a young boy. 

The marine had noticed this and began to speak. "This is my family. That's my wife, Cindy, and that's my son, Jake." the soldier said proudly. The Predator in front him began to make a clicking sound out of interest. He wasn't sure if the creature could speak his language, but decided to talk to it anyway (and if necessary try to convince it not to kill him)."Do you have a family?" To his surprise the creature answered in English. "Yes."

At first he was shocked to see this creature and now he was astonished it could speak his language. He asked it another question to make sure he was not losing his sanity. "How big a family?" The creature, again, answered his question. "I have a mate, Sher'nk, and my offspring Shov'nk." He heard this clearly and was amazed at this.

"Uh, do you have a name?" The marine asked. "Shou'nk." Answered the young hunter. "So, Why are you here?" "To hunt." "What do you hunt?" "Anything that is armed with a defensive or offensive weapon and is considered a worthy opponent." The Marine quickly tossed away his sniper rifle, his pistol, and a knife. "Err, my name's Jason." He said while sticking out his hand. The creature looked at his hand, clueless of what a handshake was.

Then another strange sound came. It was a gurgling sound, but it sounded familiar to him. It was Shou'nk's stomach. He realized the creature was hungry and offered it some food (hoping it didn't eat human flesh). He pulled out his C rations. "Want some?" The creature sat down and took off his mask (He may be an extra terrestrial but knows food when he smells it). As they were eating Jason decided to talk. "So how's your hunt?" "Actually, this is my first hunt. I'm the youngest and most inexperienced of my clan." "I know how you feel. This is my first day being here. Everyone in my unit calls me "nooby" and noobies are new comers." Shou'nk was pleased to find out that he was not the only one teased for being inexperienced. 

As that was going on Netak's hunt was going pretty well. He was jumping from tree to tree and spotted three drone aliens that looked like they were fighting over some large scrap of meat. They were actually arguing over which of them would give it to the queen. He pulled out his favorite weapon, which was a razor sharp disc with an onboard computer and propulsion system. He aimed it at the one in the middle and threw it at him. It cut its head off and immediately flew back to him. The other two could now see him and one pounced at him, but as it reached him he ducked and jammed his disc in its ribs and let its dead body fall to the ground. The other was roaring in a call for reinforcements, but got its head cut off before the others could hear it. Unfortunately one other did hear it and then a praetorian came walking his way. He put away his disc and pulled out his spear as the praetorian came into view. It ran at him and slashed, but he blocked it with the spear and slashed back at it. There was a cut across its head and acid blood began to drip from the wound. It then made several attempts to slash at him in a fit of rage, but all were blocked or dodged. Netak then shoved the end of his spear into the praetorian's stomach and ripped it open instantly killing it. _"Child's play."_ he quoted as he ripped off the large alien's head and spinal column. 

He was carrying his trophies to the ship and when he got there he saw Merc'rk and Doun'ch eating some kind of cooked meat not of this planet. He brought all his trophies to the ship, skinned them, cleaned them, polished them, and then put them on his trophy rack. 

He came back outside and saw Essra with her own trophies and her favorite weapon the spear gun, and Reco'de with one trophy, but he heard him say _"There's a battle between softmeat _(another name for humans_) and hardmeat two clicks west!"_ Doun'ch got up and put his mask on. _"All right we're going west. Tonight we hunt. Where is Shou'nk? We can't fight the oomans without him."_ Netak was angry because of all the prey he had hunted; humans were the most pleasurable. _"Let the freshmeat_ (a name for inexperienced predators) _get lost, he'll only hold us back."_ Netak said. 

Merc'rk got up and put his mask on. _"Netak, shut up and do as he says."_ said the bough predator_. "On your first hunt we would've said the same thing about you."_ Merc'rk was a guy who was always social and was the one everyone liked. The exact same kind of people Netak hated and Merc'rk hate conceited, antisocial people like Netak. So they don't get along well.

__

"I'll go find him. Want to come Merc'rk?" asked Essra trying to steer this conversation in a different direction. _"Sure."_ They both cloaked and went looking for Shou'nk.


	2. A Test and Punishment

****

Chapter 2: A Test and Punishment

Unfortunately Shou'nk lost track of time and was still talking and eating with the human. "What is this stuff?" the young predator asked while holding some kind of meat. "That is beef jerky. Its tough meat that tastes good." Jason answered while eating a sandwich. "Interesting." remarked Shou'nk. Suddenly three laser-tracking dots showed up on Jason's neck and rose to his head. Shou'nk sprang up from his sitting position and yelled, _"No, don't shoot!"_ in his native tongue. Jason didn't know what was going on until Essra and Merc'rk decloaked on branches above them, Merc'rk with his favorite weapon the pistol locked on to his head. 

Essra was confused about this, but being her cooperative self told Merc'rk to hold his fire and talk this over with Shou'nk. _"Shou'nk what is it?" _she asked. _"This creature is my friend." _He answered. _"That's an ooman!" "He's an ooman?!" "You mean you didn't know what an ooman was?! Why didn't you asked Doun'ch?" "I didn't want to seem that inexperienced in front of you guys." _Merc'rk couldn't believe this guy didn't know what a human was and hated having new hunters on his team. _"No offense, but for freshmeat your too fresh." _he said. Shou'nk frowned. Jason had no idea of what was going on since they were speaking in their native language. He was just staring at a predator with a curvaceous figure, which he guessed was a girl, and another with enormous muscles. Then they saw three sets of laser tracking dots land on Jason's head. 'This is not my day' he thought.

Then Reco'de, Netak, and Doun'ch all decloaked. He could just guess that Doun'ch was the leader by what formation they stood in. _"What is going on here?"_ asked the leader. Merc'rk just answered the question as fast as he could. _"Shou'nk made friends with this ooman and now were deciding weather to kill him or rip him skull off for another trophy." _Now Netak was pissed. _"I'll solve this problem." _he said while his wrist blades came out of his right gauntlet. But Doun'ch held him back. _"No we will give this ooman a test to decide if he is worth killing or not." _

Doun'ch pulled out a short, metal rod. The ancient predator pushed a button on it and it unfolded into a spear. Jason mumbled a curse word as soon as he saw the sharp ends of it. The leader swung at him, but stopped an inch away from his face. Jason fainted out of shear terror. Doun'ch retracted his spear and turned to Shou'nk. _"He is not worthy to hunt, but you are to be punished." _

Shou'nk was now shaking with fear. The punishment at maximum was death and it would be most dishonorable to die on his first hunt without any trophies or honor. His name would be scared forever and his son would be laughed at and criticized by his peers. Worst of all his wife would be ashamed of him. To his relief Doun'ch said, "_Starting tomorrow you skin all the trophies we acquire." _Doun'ch knew what kind of harm he would inflict on his whole generation and decided to give him another chance. Besides that fact the human was clearly no threat to them (particularly because he had already scared it to death). 

When Jason woke up he saw the whole clan discussing something. He got up and they all looked at him with glares that said 'don't tell anyone or else.' They all cloaked and were obviously gone except for Shou'nk who walked over to his human friend. "Sorry, I didn't know you were an ooman. We were told to hunt the oomans too." He said. "Not that I'm complaining, but why didn't they kill me?" "You are unworthy prey. If you stood up and fought him hand to hand then he would have killed you. I have to go now because they said I can't bond with you anymore." He then cloaked and left along with his clan leaving a very confused Jason.

Mac-11 CQB: I know this chapter was short. The next one will be longer. This is my first fic so no flames, BUT REVIEW IT OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!


	3. Overrun and an Alliance

****

Chapter 3: Overrun and an Alliance

Jason ran back to his base and found the worst. There were dead marines and dead xenomorphs (the aliens real name) everywhere. Guns were laying everywhere and he wasn't sure if he could take a single step without walking in blood or worse acid blood. The place was thrashed and the bunkers were covered with claw marks and bullet holes. A tear slipped from his eye. He wasn't even there to help or die with them. He picked up a pulse rifle, a pistol, a knife, and as much ammo as he could carry. He got on one knee and said a prayer. He found a map that was mostly stained in blood, but read that the next base was three miles away. Then the lone survivor got in an APC (Armored Personal Carrier) and drove his way there.

When the Predators came back to their ship they found something similar. The ship was trashed and had claw marks all over it. The hull was nearly about to collapse. They walked inside and found that the inside was more trashed than the outside. They looked at Doun'ch as if asking what to do. _"Grab your medicomps and all your weapons. Merc'rk, can you fix it?" "There's nothing I can do." _answered Merc'rk. _"Then set it to self destruct on remote. Let's move out and once were in a safe place set up a homing beacon." _commanded Doun'ch. They obeyed his orders just like good clan mates. Essra walked up to Doun'ch with her computer and showed him a layout of the planet territories. They were in the Xenomorph territory and there were two safe places. One was in the human civilization ruins to their west and the other was the nearest human base out in the jungle two miles away. In fact the Xenomorphs now covered the planet. _"There's no way we could set up a beacon on this planet without being under attack or dead." _said Essra. _"Maybe the oomans will help." _said Doun'ch. Suddenly they heard a xeno roar that sounded like it was close. They all cloaked and left the ship to go to the human base. 

Meanwhile Jason was arriving at the human base in the jungle. Everyone there was all spooked, but they were "salty". The man in charge walked up to him and asked him a question. "Who are you?" "I'm Jason Stoneman of the base 881E." "This is base 881S. You're in the wrong place." "Sir, base 881E has been taken over by a swarm of xenos." The man in charge frowned at this. "Any survivors?" Jason pointed to himself, which said everything. The commander said "Your welcome to stay here." He left and went to warn the other bases. Jason just settled in.

Outside the base there was a daily patrol cruising through the area. All four of them had pulse rifles. Suddenly a laser tracker showed up on the man in the front's head. The one behind him saw this and where they were coming from. He shot at the cloaked predator and this caused the predator to fire back. The bullets diffused his cloaking and hit him, while getting knocked out of the tree he fired and hit the marine's gun. The whole patrol began shooting every where. 

Then a voice was yelling at them to hold their fire. It was Doun'ch who decloaked and raised his arms. The marines stopped and lowered their weapons. Doun'ch walked up to the leader and spoke. "I wish for an alliance. Who's the man in charge." The man who got his gun blown in half was pissed off. "What?! First you attack us and then you want to be friends." Netak then decloaked and walked up to him with bullet wounds. "Netak, did you attack them?" "Sorry, I had my plasma caster on motion tracking." The rest of the clan decloaked behind them and approached the others. "Take me to your leader." said Doun'ch. Some marines laughed at that line, but the man saw the six predators and knew that his patrol had no chance against fighting them and decided to agree.

Jason was sitting down eating his C rations when he heard a lot of commotion going on. People were talking and whispering things as something came by. He looked up and saw the patrol with the clan walking to the commander's bunker. When they reached it Doun'ch went in alone and the clan watched as they saw their leader talk to the lead human. Jason got up and walked over to his friend Shou'nk. "Hey, how's it going." he welcomed. "Greetings Jason." "What are you doing here?" "Our ship was destroyed and we can't get off the planet. The hardmeat cover the planet and we won't survive alone so Doun'ch is attempting to make an alliance with you oomans." Jason nodded and assumed Doun'ch was the leader that was talking with his commander. About twenty minutes later Doun'ch and the commander came out of the bunker and announced they are allied as long as they stay on the planet. Then they shook hands. The clan approached Doun'ch and the commander. Doun'ch said he was going to spend most of his time in the bunker talking to the commander and making battle plans. The hunters just like Jason settled in.

Merc'rk was making friends with all the humans who seemed to like having a predator for a friend (not to mention they felt much safer). Reco'de was bragging about how good a hunter he was to everyone. Netak was sitting in a tree sharpening his spear. Essra had a Yautja laptop and was typing on it. Shou'nk was talking to Jason.

"Jason, what is this box called again?" "A TV." Just then Merc'rk and some of him friends came over. One grabbed the remote and asked if it was okay to change the channel. Jason nodded. One looked at Merc'rk "Let me introduce you to the sport of foot ball." he said while changing the channel. On the TV the Steelers were up against the Panthers. Another one saw the game and said, "Steelers got this one in the bag." Merc'rk seemed interested in the sport (He liked watching people hit each other). "So Predator, what's your name?" "I'm Merc'rk. That's Shou'nk. (points to the predator on the couch) That's Essra. (points to the pred on the computer) That's Reco'de (points to a pred walking to a table with food) and I believe you already met Netak and Doun'ch." "Like hell we have." replied the marine. "My name's Sean. Hmm, your name's too long. How about we call you Merc."

Reco'de had his wrist blades out and was using them like a knife to cut some chicken he got from a marine. He took off his mask and began to eat the cooked bird. It tasted good to him. A marine walking by and sat down across from him with a cup of coffee. It looked like dirty water to Reco'de, but it didn't smell like it at all. "What is that beverage you're drinking?" asked the curious hunter. A mischievous smirk crept upon the marine's face. "This is coffee." he said. (A note to all of you readers out there: NEVER DRINK A MARINE'S COFFEE!) "Smells funny." "Would like to try some?" "Sure. My wrist computer will scan the ingredients." The Predator took the cup and looked at it with a curious expression on his face. He slowly pulled it to his face and took a slow, but long sip. Then he put it down and had a look on his face like he had just seen a ghost. He did not move and had the same look on his face for about 10 seconds. Suddenly his wrist computer popped open and had several readings on it. They went on and on when suddenly they stopped and the computer switched to a count down. It read 5…4…3…2…1…0. Suddenly Reco'de jumped off the bench and about 45 feet into the air. He did a back flip and landed on the tree branch Netak was sitting on. The branch bent over under the weight of Reco'de then launched him and Netak like a catapult into the air. Netak landed on top of the bunker that Doun'ch and the commander were discussing plans while Reco'de kept bouncing from place to place.

Meanwhile the marine's were introducing Merc'rk to the Bar. "This a food bar. We get to order food here and hit on any hot chicks that pass by." said Sean with a grin. Merc'rk looked at menu and said "So oomans do have different tastes." A girl walked by and asked "My I have your order?" Sean made his order with a smug look. "I'll have some chicken, some salad, and your phone number." The girl wrote down the order and her phone number (Wo ho!). She looked at Merc'rk.. "And you?" Suddenly a hyperactive Reco'de bounced by from table to table. "I'll have whatever he's having!"

At the bunker Doun'ch and the commander heard a thump inside the bunker. They ran out side expecting to see Xenomorphs, but saw it was Netak who had smashed on the roof of the bunker face down and Reco'de bouncing around. Netak, who was angry with Reco'de disturbing him, pulled out his disc and was about to throw it at the hyperactive clan mate. "Netak, put it away!" he ordered. The furious hunter did as he was told. Doun'ch pulled out a net gun and netted Reco'de to the ground. Lucky for his tough skin the net didn't cut him. "Reco'de no more human beverages for you!" "Just one more cup?" "No."

Doun'ch then went back in the bunker to discuss more plans with the commander. Netak got off the bunker and went over to Essra. "What are you doing?" Essra looked up from her computer and found Netak. "I'm trying to make up a plan to get us off the planet." she said. Netak sat down next to her and decided to help think of a plan (it's better than sitting around doing nothing). "So we got to go to the city and set up the beacon, but the problem is that by the time the ship gets here the hardmeat's antenna will pick up the signal, the place will be crawling with them, and we will all be dead." Netak looked at the computer and began to think of a plan of his own.

Suddenly they heard a xenomorph roar and some stomping. The aliens were coming. They all got armed and geared up. Suddenly an alien pounced out of the bushes on a marine. It clawed him to death and was then shot by Sean. The whole platoon began shooting in all directions. An alien army began coming out of the jungle in different places all around them and attacking the marines as they began ferociously fighting back.

Mac-11 CQB: I told you this one would be longer. Please Review.


	4. Noobies No more

****

Chapter 4: Noobies no more

The commander knew his platoon didn't stand a chance so he ordered them to retreat to the APCs. They all began making last minute shots and ran to the APCs. 

Just then they saw Jason who was shooting with what looked like the best aim ever. Every time an alien came out of its hiding place he shot it in the head every time. An alien was creeping up behind the commander and by the time he turned around the aliens claws would have sliced off his head, but Jason also quickly gunned it down. The commander and all the other marines noticed this and immediately considered Jason a "salty" marine. 

While Jason was gunning down all the aliens on one side the predators had their hands full on the other. Shou'nk didn't know what to do at first. Essra was using the spear gun and taking out the aliens one by one when a praetorian came up and stabbed her. Essra roared out in agony. Its claws sank deep into her stomach and she dropped her spear gun. It pulled out its claws and let Essra fall to the ground nearly bleeding to death. Jason ran over and began shooting the large armored alien. As he went for the praetorian four other aliens were coming at him from behind. The praetorian slashed at him and cut his gun in half while knocking him to the ground. Shou'nk was angry with the aliens now. They hurt his clan mate and were about to kill his new friend.

Just as the Praetorian was about the make the final blow Shou'nk jumped in front of it. He turned to the four drones that were running towards them and in one swift motion threw the disc while kicking up Essra's spear gun into his hands and turning around. He faced the large armored advancing creature and unloaded a full clip in its head while slowly stepping back. While he shot the praetorian the disc went to the side of its targets and as they came by it swooped across them, giving them clean cuts across their stomachs. Then as they leaned over it immediately came back and cut off all their heads. After the praetorian was dead another alien pounced at him from behind and he dodged it by jumping and doing a back flip. While in the flip he reloaded the spear gun in mid-air at an amazing speed. As he landed on his feet he tri-shot the alien. The spears went though its head instantly killing it. Another alien pounced at him from a tree. He ducked and as it passed over him he tri-shot it in the gut. The drone was dead before it hit the ground. Shou'nk stood there triumphant. In one last movement he stuck out his hand and caught the disc.

His clan stood there amazed; staring at their so-called "freshmeat" as silenced passed by. Just then more Xenomorphs came and began over running the base. They headed to the commander's APC and jumped inside. The driver drove off with all his passengers (or survivors) and all the other APCs. 

Today was a good day for all of them. Shou'nk and Jason had both proven themselves in combat and got the respect they deserve. The commander gave Jason a medal and Shou'nk was blooded. Doun'ch was sitting next to the commander and conversing with him. "What is the location we are currently approaching?" "A base in the colony that used to be here." As they could see they were moving into the abandoned human civilization. 

Essra was using the medicomp on herself while she was in the back laying on a bed for the injured. It was annoying to the soldiers hearing her roar a lot because of the pain. She looked around and saw they were in the city. "So that's why the hardmeat don't own this area of the civilization," she said in a weak voice. 

They drove into an underground tunnel. They went on for what seemed like an hour, but was only twenty minutes until they reached an armored blast proof door. The commander got out and talked to a guard at the door. After five seconds of talking he got back in, the doors opened, and they drove down to a large supply room which was filled with humans, marines, some colony survivors, and cargo. It was the human Head Quarters. 

Essra was still a little weak from using the medicomp. The medicomp will heal a predator, but it takes out all of its the energy. They carried Essra out and put her in a marine's bed. Shortly after she feel asleep.

The Predators came up to the general and the general was surprised at first. The General pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the predators, but the commander stopped him. "They are on our side, sir."

Mac-11: Please review


	5. Living Nightmare from the Past

****

Chapter 5: Living Nightmare from the Past

Jason and the predators had a new place to settle in. It was early in the morning. It had been four days since Shou'nk was blooded and Jason got his medal. They took it pretty well except for Netak who was restless. "Netak, settle down." said Essra. "We been doing nothing, but sit in this dump for four sun downs! Why aren't we off exterminating those pests?!" "We can't go fight with out a plan." Netak stormed off to a small café. 

There was a TV where Merc'rk and some marines were huddled around and the rest of the clan was sitting there eating. Netak was pacing back and forth thinking of something to do that was worth while. He didn't want to practice his martial arts because that only made his urge to fight aliens grow. He couldn't scare marines because Doun'ch told him not to. He didn't want to sharpen his weapons because with all the sharpening he did earlier they were as sharp as ever and waiting to taste some acid blood. And he couldn't find anything that was good for target practice with his weapons.

Doun'ch thought that Netak was suffering from hunt withdraws (Yes, predators can suffer from hunt withdraws). The Ancient hunter walked up to the general and asked if it was okay to go out for a hunt. The general said that as soon as the sun comes up since xenomorphs are mostly nocturnal. Doun'ch watch as his fellow clan mate was pacing back and forth. Poor guy. I feel his pain' he thought. 

Meanwhile Netak continued to pace back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and "STOP IT!" exclaimed a marine. Apparently the pacing was driving him crazy. "I only take orders from my clan leader so unless you want to challenge me I suggest you leave." Netak said calmly. The marine wasn't stupid enough to fight a Predator and walked into a different room to ignore his pacing. 

It was now 6:00 a.m. The sun began to slowly rise out of the horizon. Shou'nk was in the gym trying to lift these 2,000 lbs. weights. Needless to say he was not succeeding. A marine walked up to him and saw him attempting lift the enormous weights. "You'd better give up." "I will not fail." The marine sat on a seat nearby and pulled out a cup of coffee. He had an idea. So what if the general told them they could only have decaffeinated coffee.

He offered Shou'nk a cup. Shou'nk took it and drank the whole thing (Oh no). His wrist computer popped open and began reading the ingredients. Millions of words in Yautja language began going down the small screen. It suddenly stopped and went to a count down that measured the time until the fluid reached his digestive system. As soon as it hit zero he suddenly found the strength to lift the weights easily. He pulled it to his chest and lifted it in the air again. He continued to do this a hundred times with ease. The hunter got up and decided to test this newfound strength. He went to an area full of metal poles and pulled out his spear. He began slashing and cutting down the poles at an amazing rate. Despite Netak being the most skilled with the spear Shou'nk looked like a close second. The poles were all cut down in a matter of seconds.

The sun was up and Doun'ch and Netak were out hunting. Doun'ch was watching him to make sure that he came back on schedule. The hunters were traveling in the same direction. They were jumping from tree to tree and had not found anything for an hour. Then they found their ship. Merc'rk set it to explode by remote, but he hadn't pushed the remote detonator. It was still in ruins. Netak saw what looked like with thermal vision two red glowing biped figures hovering around the ship. Two unarmed humans were walking around the ship and inspecting it with some kind of scanner. Netak and Doun'ch each had a amazed yet curious look on their face. What were two unarmed humans doing out here. If they were strong enough to take on a hardmeat bear handed Netak would take his wrist blades and challenge these guys. Five armed humans walked out of the ship one with a unique heat signature. It was a combat synthetic and they were corporate forces. 

The one in the middle spoke to the two with the scanners. "They aren't here. We will need to inform Rykov." "We could tell him where the ship is." one suggested. "No, the Predators must be gone by now." "He'll be pleased when he here's there's another chance to capture one." 

They had said it all. Doun'ch activated his favorite weapon the energy flechette, which was a rapid firing energy weapon mounted on his right wrist gauntlet. Netak pulled out his disc, but something was strange with him. Doun'ch could see this too. Netak was remembering something from his past.

Inside Netak's memories: He was very young, slightly younger than Shou'nk's current age, but still he was not the youngest. He is on a hunt with a different clan on a jungle like planet. All his clan was about his age and there were three others. One was an older hunter, which was his past leader. The other was his brother and last was the youngest, the female hunter Netak had first become close friends with. She was pretty by Yautja standards and was like all female Yautja with a slender body, longer dreadlocks, and shorter size. Humans were trying to capture them. Humans with the corporate insignia on their armor. There were at least 21 chasing them. 

They were jumping through the trees. Netak had his disc in his hands and had jumped on a tree branch to ambush the passing humans. He saw seven soldiers. He heard them talking and waited for the perfect moment. "Rykov I think they went this way." one said to the man in charge. He through it at the man who just spoke. It ripped through his chest and shattered his rib cage. The disc flew back to him automatically. The corporate men were all looking at their fallen comrade. All except for Rykov who was watching the disc fly back to its camouflaged wielder. He fired at the cloaked figure and green blood began to spill from the figure. Netak swiftly jumped away from the human firing. The soldiers were now watching the figure run away. "What the hell was that, Rykov?" asked one. "I don't know, but it's what we're chasing." Answered the man called Rykov.

His clan decided to fight them with the direct approach. They were hiding in the trees with their weapons at the ready. His leader had the spear gun, his brother had the plasma caster, the female had the pistol, and he had his disc. When the humans came. They ambushed them, killed one and went back in hiding, came out and killed another. This went on for several minutes. He saw his leader get hit with pulse rifle. He fell out of the tree and hit the ground. The injured Predator took out his spear and stabbed a corporate that was close to him. Another came up and aimed his rifle at him, but was also stabbed. One more came up and aimed his gun at him. He fired a few shots that hit his leader in his armor and a few in his midsection. The Yautja warrior turned around and stabbed him then flung him off the spear at another soldier aiming his rifle at him. Suddenly Rykov shot him in the stomach. The leader fell over dead. Rykov aimed his rifle at Netak's brother who was blasting away at his men. Rykov used the grenade launcher on his rifle to launch an explosive at his brother. His brother flipped in the air and landed on a hard rock with a sickening thud, which was his skull braking. The female Predator was shooting the humans with her pistol. Rykov shot her in the leg several times and a few in her side. Netak ran to her, picked her up, and carried her to a bundle of rocks that provided cover. 

He set her down and leaned next to her. She was bleeding to death and roaring out in pain. She stopped and looked at him. _"Get out of here." _she said. Netak heard the humans coming. There were ten left and at that time he was not experienced enough to fight all of them. The female Predator activated her self-destruct device. Netak got up and ran to a safe distance as large explosion came from behind him.

Netak came back and checked for survivors. There was one left. It was Rykov. He had several bruises and wounds. He came out of hiding and looked around. Netak shot at him with his spear gun, but he missed and Rykov began running. He pursued him with various weapons. Rykov came across a bridge that was over a canyon and just before could cross it three laser sights appeared on his boots. He began frantically looking around as they trailed to his chest. He looked up and saw Netak in a tree with his plasma caster. The predator shot him and he fell into the canyon. That was all Netak remembered of his most glorious revenge.

Back to the present. They looked at the Corporate forces with determination. They were better trained than average marines. Netak through his disc at one and it cut off he's head. The disc went back too him automatically. The synthetic looked in his direction and unloaded a full clip into the trees. The hunters jumped out of the trees and dodged the bullets. Doun'ch fired his energy flechette and destroyed the synthetic. The Corporates began firing everywhere. Netak pulled out his spear gun and shot one in the head. It was so powerful it took his head off with it and continued to fly away until it jammed itself in a tree. The two scientists ran away. The Hunters let them run. It was dishonorable to kill unarmed prey. 

The last two Corporates ran into the trees with the scientists. Netak stood cloaked behind a tree with his spear at the ready. As they were passing by Netak came out, decloaked, and stabbed one with his spear. The other turned to him and shot some rounds into Netak's armor and shoulder. Netak pulled out his net gun and netted the corporate to a thick tree. The net tightened so hard that it began to dig into his skin and the corporate shrieked in pain. Netak approached the helpless corporate. "Who do you work for?" he asked. The human was surprised at first to see this creature talk, but didn't speak. Netak's wrist computer opened and he pushed a button on it. The net tightened harder and the suffering corporate screamed. Netak asked again. "Who do you work for?" "I'm not telling you anything!" yelled the still suffering soldier. "Foolish human." Netak quoted before tightening the net again. "I can make this tight enough to cut right through you skin and chop you into bite size pieces. It is a painfully slow way to die. Now one more time, who do you work for?" "General Rykov." answered the corporate. Netak was so angry his wrist blades came out and he raised his arm to stab the human, but Doun'ch held him back. _"It would be dishonorable to kill him pinned down like that, Netak."_ said the ancient hunter. Netak instead cut the net and let the tortured human go. Doun'ch wanted to ask who Rykov was, but not with the mood Netak was currently in. They collected their trophies and left back to the base.


	6. Honorable Death

****

Chapter 6: Colony Battle

Mac-11 CQB: I'm sorry about the last chapter. I had some computer problems, but I reloaded the 5th chapter so you can read it now and to make it up here's another chapter.

Netak and Doun'ch had returned to the base. Netak went training for hours and was acting strange. 

Doun'ch went back to the general and conversed with him. Shou'nk sat next to Jason after calming down with the coffee. Jason was writing a letter to his wife. "What are you doing?" "I'm writing to my wife. She'll get worried and start sending all these letters asking if I'm alive. Onetime I didn't write back and she sent a letter to Commander Jack, cussing him out cause she thought he sent me on a suicide mission. So, how do you keep in touch with your wife." "I send a her what you oomans call an email." Jason finished writing his letter, walked over to a large box full of mail, and put it in. 

Shou'nk read the top of the letter that said "from Jason Stoneman". Predators don't have a last name so he was curious as to whom Stoneman' was. "Jason, who is Stoneman?" "That's my last man." "Last name?" "Humans have two names. Your first name is just your name. Your last name has been past down from generations. If two people get married then the girl takes up the boy's last name." explained Jason. "Yautja have something similar to that. Whenever two Yautja become mates their name gets a comma before the last two letters and the female's last two letters are replaced with the male's last two letters." "So that means that Essra and Netak aren't married." said Jason with a smirk. 

An Idea was forming in his head. "What say we hook them up?" Shou'nk had no clue as to what that means and looked at his marine friend with a curious look. "You know, get them together." "What?! No! Netak would kill me!" "Yeah, your probably right. Fine, I won't try."

Merc'rk was sitting with some marines and laughing at a joke someone told. He was holding an unopened beer bottle in his hand, but all the other marines were open. "Hey, Merc, why don't you take a drink?" asked a marine. "I don't know. I saw the way Reco'de reacted to that other beverage." The marines laughed a little remembering the hyper Predator. "Don't worry. This doesn't have caffeine." coaxed another marine. The Yautja looked at it he opened it and everyone thought he was going to take a sip. Instead his computer opened and he poured some in. It was scanned and found the large amounts of alcohol. He put it down, but continued to talk to them.

Reco'de was talking with Doun'ch on his way to through a corridor. "Aw come on. It's good for the hunt." pleaded Reco'de. "No." answered his clan leader. "It would be good for fighting hardmeat." "No, it's bad for your system." "So. Fighting hardmeat is bad for your system." "Listen when were fighting them I'll tell you "execute plan Delta" and that means to do it, okay. Now I need to discuss some matters with the general." "Okay. Trust me it will work well." Reco'de walked off to tell his clan they had a new tactic. 

Doun'ch walked to the general's office and opened the door. Just as he opened the door a face-hugger jumped out and attached it self to his face. He felt it insert the embryo down his throat. The Yautja warrior ripped it off with great strength, but he was too late. He looked around and saw the general had a face-hugger on him. The air vent was open and it looked like it was chewed through. His chest was slightly moving. Doun'ch quickly stabbed him with the wrist blades and left to warn the others.

When Doun'ch got to the supply dock everyone was still oblivious to the alien's presence. The leader could not find his clan. He gave out a loud roar, which was a clan call. They came all armed and ready including Jason. "The hardmeat are here. One has implanted me." All the clan was saddened by this. Jason however wasn't. "Don't worry. I can fix that." said the human as he smashed the butt of his gun into Doun'ch's stomach. The hunter fell over and threw up. Netak and Reco'de almost as a reflex pulled out their spears and aimed them at Jason. "No! Look!" cried Essra. She was pointing to a small black embryo that had been thrown out of her clan leader. It was covered in Yautja blood and it looked as if it was soaking it up. The clan looked at Jason amazed. "Thank you, Jason." panted Doun'ch. 

Suddenly a drone came out of an air vent and ripped off a marine's head. Another marine was behind it and it stabbed him with its tail. Jason shot a single bullet that went into its mouth down that little mouth inside. It fell to the ground, twitched a little, then died. They all could hear a banging sound behind the thick front doors. With each bang came a large dent. The Marines set up a few sentry guns and the commander manned a mini gun turret. All the marines geared up and armed them selves. A loud bang came and the doors fell to the ground. Where the doors were stood a pair of praetorians. The marines quickly gunned them down.

An alien army crawled through the doors. A shower of bullets began to rain on them as they attempted to overpower the marines. The Predators each took out their favorite weapon and went to their aid. 

Reco'de blew away the alien that was closest to him. Another came out of the air vent behind him while he was blowing away more xenomorphs. With his advanced senses he heard it behind him. Just as it pounced at him he turned around and stabbed it in the jaw with his wrist blades. It staggered back and held its jaw. The Yautja hunter cut at the creature's neck, ripping off its head.

Merc'rk blew away another one of his prey with the plasma pistol. A drone pounced at him, but he stepped to the side and dodged it. The bough Yautja turned around and saw the creature running at him. It clawed at him. Merc'rk caught the creatures claw and used his other arm to grab its head. Then with sheer strength he crushed the head (big mistake). Acid blood began to ooze on to his hand. The hunter's hand was burning up and he let out a roar of pain. 

Netak threw the disc into the stampede of aliens. As it flew through it killed all the aliens in its path or ripped off one of their limbs, which was who knows how many and it killed more on its way back to the warrior. Netak was ready to catch his disc, but when he saw it he jumped to the side and lets it get stuck in the wall behind. It was covered in acid blood. The disc is acid proof, but their skin is not. His wrist computer popped open and he pushed a button. The disc quickly flew back into the disc holder on Netak's side. He pulled out the spear, which was still folded up. As soon as he turned around he was face to face with a drone. He pushed a button and the spear unfolded into the creature, spraying acid blood everywhere behind it.

Essra shot another opponent. The spear went through its head. An alien pounced at her. She jumped into the air. The alien landed where she was standing. When she came down she used the sharp barrel of her spear gun like a bayonet and stabbed the xenomorph. A drone came up from her side and clawed at her. She ducked and as she was getting up smashed the butt of her gun into its head. The alien stepped back a few feet in a daze. The huntress shot it three times in the ribs. The spears pierced the ribs and went straight for the heart.

Doun'ch and Shou'nk were standing with a bunch of marines, including Jason and Sean, which had the most aliens attacking them. Doun'ch was using the energy flechette and shot any alien that was close enough to stab him with their tail. Shou'nk was using his favorite weapon, a ring looking weapon with a small button on the side and some alien alloy on the top. When he pushed the button it unfolded into a shurkin or called a throwing star. He had several of them on his belt. They wouldn't come back to him like the disc, but they were lighter, faster, and just as sharp. He threw one at the alien coming at him. It cut him in half and then killed an alien behind it. It continued to fly and went out of site. 

Doun'ch pushed a button on his mask. It was a built in walkie-talkie. "Reco'de, execute plan delta." The commander made a motion with his hand to for Doun'ch to come talk to him. The hunter ran to him. "We need to move back to the surface. My men and I will take the west exit. You take your clan up to the lifting elevators."

Reco'de was busy executing plan delta. He ran to the café. When the hunter got there it was deserted. He dashed for the counter. On the counter was a coffee maker full of triple espresso. He poured them into six bottles and carried them to the battlefield. Unknown to him a face-hugger crawled to the small embryo on the floor, which Doun'ch had thrown up. It had sucked up all the blood and DNA to get it needed to grow, but had no life supply. The parasite grabbed the embryo and crawled away into an air vent.

When Reco'de arrived the battle was still going on and his clan was behind a couple of supply boxes taking cover. Merc'rk was using the medicomp on his burned hand and the skin was slowly regenerating. Netak had just finished cleaning his disc. Essra was reloading her spear gun. Doun'ch and Shou'nk were just taking cover. He approached them and handed each one a bottle. "Drink it! It's good for you!" he said while opening his. Shou'nk knew exactly what it was and lifted his mask and chugged down the whole thing in no time. The rest didn't have a clue, but once they saw their clan leader drink it they did too. 

They found a sudden rush of energy. After putting their masks back on they got out of the supply boxes and ran to the exit with Doun'ch in the lead. Netak threw his disc at few aliens that were pursuing them. The coffee must have worked cause he threw it so hard that it split them all in half and it was moving so fast that when he caught it all the acid had fallen off. 

The clan entered a narrow corridor with many doors on the walls. As they went deeper down the sounds of machine guns and roars of xenomorphs faded. It was all quiet and this made the hunters nervous.

They continued to walk down the corridor and had their weapons ready. Suddenly a marine flew through one of the doors close to them. He landed smack into the ground and began shooting in the door he had been thrown from. The man stopped shooting and stood up revealing himself to be "Jason! Your alive!!!" yelled Shou'nk.

Jason saw the clan and smiled. "What are you doing here? The battle's that way." said Jason pointing down the direction, which they came from. "There are too many hardmeat to fight." answered Merc'rk. They looked in the room that Jason was firing in and saw a dead runner inside. Doun'ch looked back at his soldier friend. "You can come with us. We were just heading to the elevator lifts." They all began running down the corridor together. 

Then a strange sound came from behind them. It was the stampede of bugs that were coming after them. They all turned around and saw far behind them a swarm of xenos that were crawling all over the walls and over each other to get to them. The clan and their marine companion continued to dash to the lifts. 

The corridor ended and they reached the lifts. They saw a lot of elevators all lined up and waiting. The problem was that when the get in the bugs would all be there and ready to claw the elevator doors open. They all got in the elevator, all except for Doun'ch. "Wait! What are you doing, Leader!" called Essra. Doun'ch looked at his clan "You all make me proud. Merc'rk, your leader now." Merc'rk just nodded. "You must go. I'll hold them off." 

The doors closed and the elevator rose to the surface. Doun'ch turned to face the alien threat that was approaching. The clan leader activated his self-destruct device. He pulled out the spear gun and fired his last spears at the enemies in front. He switched to the plasma caster as they got closer taking out more bugs. Then they were so close he switched to the energy flechette. When the energy flechette ran out he switched to his last remaining weapon, the spear. One came to him and he struck it down. Another approached and he stabbed that one. A drone pounced at him, but he cut it in half. Another bug clawed at him. The mighty hunter blocked it and struck it down as well. Another attacker tried to stab him with its tail. He narrowly dodged it and cut off its tail. The xenomorph clawed at him and gave him scratches across his chest. He cut off both its claws and struck it down.

In the elevator they had almost reached the top when they heard a loud explosion and small earthquake followed, which they all knew was their leaders self-destruct. The clan was saddened, but this wouldn't stop them from fighting. 


	7. Enter the Corporates

Chapter 7: Enter the Corporates 

The elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and unveiled an alien free surface. The clan stepped out still gripping their weapons. They all looked at their new leader Merc'rk. _"We need to find the oomans."_ he said. They went to the front entrance and saw a swarm of hardmeat marching in. The predators left the entrance and went searching in the city it self.

The city looked like it was bombed. Only a few structures were standing and there was rubble almost everywhere. The clan had found nothing. They kept walking until they came to the other side of the city. They came to an intersection for cars when a blinding white light came from their right. They shielded their eyes and a voice came. "Predators, is that you?" "Yes." answered Merc'rk. The lights went down and they saw a few marines. There were less than half as many than before. Sean walked up to Merc'rk. "Hey, how's it going?" greeted Sean. "Weren't there six of you?" The clan said nothing and Sean got the point. "Our commander was killed too." There was a long pause. "We're heading to base 881W tomorrow. So you'd better get relaxed while you can. It's quite a hike."

The next day they were walking to the next base. It was all quiet until a ship flew over them. A rumbling sound filled the air and a tank rolled up to their left and two APCs to their right. Soldiers came up in front of them. All had the insignia of the Corporate forces. Netak felt his blood boil. A voice was heard coming from a microphone. "Identify your self." Sean stood up as if he was the leader. "We are the United States Marines 58th of 75th. I am Lieutenant Commander Sean Cooper . We come from a base taken over by Xenomorphs and heading to base 881W." They looked at Sean amazed at how well he did that. Apparently the Corporates saw the Predators, because some had a look of fear on their faces. "You are not allowed to pass through here. Our orders are to eliminate any trespassers. However we'll make you a deal. Give us the Predators and we will let you pass." "Over my dead corpse." said Netak grabbing his disc. "Our orders are to capture the Predators and if we must we'll use force." The Predators (except for Netak) couldn't believe this. They were all angry they had lost their ship, they lost their leader, and they were out numbered ten to one against the aliens, but now the Corporates expected them to just hand themselves over. "Time to let out some frustration." said Essra. 

The tank aimed its cannon at the marines. The clan cloaked and gripped their favorite weapons. Everyone was waiting for the first move. Since no one was moving Netak threw his disc at a nearby corporate. It ripped off his head and flew back to him. The shooting started. Jason shot some rounds and ran for cover. The tank fired and destroyed an APC. The man in the tank was saying something on a speaker. "Men, use your EMP gernades!" Half the Corporates pulled out small blue spheres and began throwing them in random directions while the other half continued too shoot at the marines. 

The clan didn't know what the gernades did, but avoided them just to be safe. Netak was too angry thinking about how his other clan was slaughtered by their leader to care about the gernades. Essra saw Netak stab another with the spear and a grenade land next to him. "Netak, look out!" she yelled, but it was too late. The grenade detonated and sparks flew out and diffused his cloaking. The Corporates saw him and pulled out some wire that was glowing blue. Another had a tranquilizer dart gun. He fired and hit Netak's armor. Netak looked in his direction. The man fired again, but Netak blocked it with his spear. The Yautja hunter pulled out his disc and threw it at him. It cut off his arm and he fell to the ground bleeding to death. Then a dart hit Netak's left arm. His arm went limp and looked over to the man coming out of the tank. It was Rykov. Suddenly blue wire wrapped itself around Netak's arm and some more Corporates came with blue wire that was tied in lassos. They began grabbing the hunter as he struggled against them. The hunter's wrist blades came out and he tried to cut the wire, but it wasn't able to cut. Then more darts came and Netak fainted. 

Essra tried to come to Netak's aid, but was shot in the stomach before she took the first step. Merc'rk, being the one with the most armor, was able to take bullets. He ran and grabbed Essra and ran to a safe place. 

Some one began yelling commands. "Retreat! Retreat!" It was Sean. Some marines were retreating while the others were still fighting. A marine an up to Sean and punched him. "Who nominated you leader?" "Look around you. They're all dead." answered Sean. The marines knew they were no match for the Corporate threat and started to retreat. The clan retreat with them (except for Netak whom they had captured).

They retreated to a distant part of the city. The clan was losing hope. They had lost their leader and one of their most skilled hunters. Essra was in a structure using the medicomp on her wounds. Reco'de went to Merc'rk. "So what are we gonna do now?" "I'm not sure. Netak's still alive. If I know him as well as I think, as soon as he wakes up he'll activate his self-destruct in his shame of being captured." Shou'nk approached the group and handed each of them a piece of food. "I think we should keep going. Think of how much honor well get when we get back home." he said trying to cheer them up. It actually worked. 

Essra walked up to her clan, now healed. "We need to find Netak." She sounded determined. The huntress looked at Merc'rk hoping for an answer. Her new leader did not answer and she became angry. "Why can't we search for him?" "You know as well as I do that he'll activate his self-destruct as soon as he gets the chance." Essra was silent.

Jason joined the clan. "We're moving out soon. We're gonna move around them." "What about our clan mate?!" asked a furious Reco'de. "They won't do anything about him. They think he'll self-destruct. I'm sorry." They could tell that Jason meant it. "He won't self-destruct." said Reco'de. "How do you know that?" asked Shou'nk. "Because, Rykov is still alive. Netak told me about his worst hunt and showed me an image of Rykov from the camera in his mask and I recognize the man in the tank from our battle as him." answered Reco'de. Merc'rk had a look of stress on his face. Then a thought came to him. "Wait a minute! The commander's dead! Who's in charge?!" "Sean." 

Merc'rk went straight over to Sean. "Our clan mate won't self-destruct." Sean turned around and looked at his Yautja friend. "We still can't go for him." "How come?" "I'm not going to risk this entire platoon on trying to save one of your clan." "We'll need you and with us you won't lose anyone." "It didn't seem that way back there." answered the new commander referring to Netak's capture. "If we don't get him we won't continue aiding you." "Fine, we can make it ourselves."

Merc'rk gathered his clan and left the Marines in search of his lost clan mate.

Mac-11 CQB: This chapter might be short, but the next one will be longer. Please review.


	8. Captured, Escaped, and Revenge

****

Chapter 8: Captured, Escaped, and Revenge

Mac-11 CQB: Here's the next chapter. Please review. The only reason I'm not threatening you is because it's better to ask first then threaten. 

When Netak woke up he found himself in a water tank with green liquid in it. He looked around and saw the tank was in a science lab and on a shelf far away from him were his weapons, his cloaking device, medicomp, and mask. The hunter looked at the man in front of the tank. It was Rykov. By now he looked 40 years old. The Netak felt his blood boil and his hands tightened into fists. "Twenty years in my nightmares. You have much to repay." said Rykov. Netak made a low clicking sound. The leader of the Corporate army was smiling for some reason. "I'm surprised at how strong you remain, especially after our "tests." The blood loss alone should have weakened you, but you remain as strong as ever. That will change soon." Netak didn't say anything. He was too angry to talk. Rykov walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

An hour had past since his "conversation" with the Corporate leader. The one weapon he had on him was the wrist blades and they weren't able to cut the glass. Some scientists walked by and began taking notes. One of the scientists went to a control console with a bunch of security camera monitors and started typing on it. The other went to the front of the tank and started staring at him. Netak looked at the paper she had and noticed she was trying to draw his face. "Do you have an advanced civilization or do you live in huts and tents like ancient hunters did?" She asked. Netak still said nothing. "Can you speak English?" The hunter again didn't answer. Seeing that he wouldn't answer she quickly finished the drawing and went to the console with the other human. They left soon after.

Meanwhile Rykov went to his room to rest for the night. As he went to sleep above him in an air vent a face hugger crawled out. It was the same face hugger that grabbed the embryo Doun'ch threw up. It crawled to the sleeping corporate and implanted the embryo. With its mission accomplished it slowly crawled off into the air vent and disappeared.

The next day Netak was still in the tank pacing back and forth. The hunter saw what looked like a master control terminal behind glass a few feet above him. Many hours had past since then. It was nighttime. Much to his surprise an alien crawled by and destroyed the terminal. The tank holding him broke and an alarm went off. "WARNING! WARNING! XENOMORPH CONTAMINENT HAS ESCAPED!" The hunter saw two humans with guns run in and shoot the alien. 

He ran to the shelf and grabbed all his weapons._ "Time for some payback."_ he said as he put on his mask. The Yautja warrior dashed for the door, but heard two humans heading his way. He pulled out his disc threw it at the door. It pierced the door and flew straight through it. He heard screaming on the other side and guessed he hit someone. The doors opened and an armed man came out and started looking for the cloaked hunter. He found the predator crouching on a shelf. Just after he aimed his rifle at him the disc came back out of the door and killed him. Netak caught it and ran to the exit.

He continued down a corridor and came to an end in a large room full of science equipment. There were some unarmed humans walking around. The alarm stopped and turned off. "ALIEN CONAMINENTS HAVE BEEN TERMINATED. CONDITION GREEN." Netak didn't want to kill anyone yet because he didn't want anyone to be alerted to his presence. He stealthily jumped on equipment to the other side of the room. He got off and went through the door. 

He was in a long tube with a ladder that went upward. He climbed to the top and used his wrist blades to rip open the door. He was outside on top of the observation pods. He looked down and saw it was at least 1,000 ft. from the ground. The hunter saw that all the pods were connected by some kind of extension. Two pods away was a pod that was labeled "Armory." Netak ran across the extension with an amazing balance to the armory pod. He figured Rykov would be in there. 

When he reached first pod he saw no door and he could not cut or blast his way in. He looked over the pod and saw several platforms, stairs, and extension that lead to a door. The hunter went down the stairs and jumped on the closest platform. He saw two armed humans walking up the stairs. One had a pulse rifle and the other had smart gun. The one with the smart gun had detected him. He fired at the predator. Netak jumped onto the backside of the pod and grabbed an uneven part for some grip. He threw the disc and it flew around the pod. It cut off one of the corporate's legs and with out balance he fell over the rail off the stairs and fell to his death. The disc came back around and flew into its wielder's grip.

Down on the ground Rykov was armed with a pulse rifle. The Xenomorph alarm had apparently woke him up. He was with a small squad of men. Suddenly out of nowhere a man with his leg cut off fell and smashed on the ground. Everyone looked at the dead body. Rykov looked up and saw some flashes of gunfire.

Back on the pods the corporate called for back up. He ran across the stairs to the other side. He found nothing. When he turned around there stood the predator uncloaked. Netak stabbed him with the spear and let his body fall off the pods to the ground. The hunter recloaked and jumped to the closest platform. He looked down and saw the back up making their way up the stairs. Five pulse rifles and two smart guns he counted. He needed to take out the smart guns first.

The smart guns both detected him. They started shooting at him and instead hit the platform. He jumped off the platform and it fell off. Netak landed on the extension. He ran across it to the next pod as bullets were sprayed at him. He jumped onto a platform on the side of the pod and was out of the human's sights. The humans were coming across too, but as the last three were getting on a disc flew by and cut the extension in half. The three fell out of sight and the last four, one smart gun and three pulse rifles, remaining were scared stiff.

Netak caught his disc and put it in its case. He switched to the plasma caster. The humans were walking up the stairs and found the center of the extensions. There were extensions, platforms, stairs, and wires everywhere. It was hard to see anything. Three laser sights appeared on one of the pulse rifle's head. A blue bolt of energy flew into the corporate and blew a hole through him. The others saw were it came from and began firing in that direction. When they stopped they found that they had hit nothing. They continued walking on the platforms. The suddenly a small spear came by and cut off another pulse rifle's head. The smart gun picked up the Yautja and fired. 

Netak quickly got behind a wall for cover. His cloaking was hit and it diffused leaving him visible. An idea came to him. He grabbed his disc and threw it. It flew around the wall toward the Corporates. The smart gun picked it up and shot at it. Netak's plan worked. The corp went for the disc and while he was shooting at it the hunter came out and fired a spear that ripped of his head. The two pulse rifles fired at Netak. Just then the disc came by and ripped through one's rib cage. Netak caught the disc and watched the last one run away. Netak jumped from platform to platform and headed him off. He landed right in front of the corp and plunged his spear into him.

Meanwhile Merc'rk and the rest of the clan were trying to get to the base, undetected. They were cloaked and standing near the entrance. The plan was wait for a passing vehicle, jump on it, wait for it to get on the lifts, once inside the pods find Netak, and get the hell out of there before they're discovered.

Finally an APC was driving by. The clan leaped on it. They laid flat on it to avoid detection. It entered the base and drove onto the lifts. The lifts carried them up into the pod labeled "ARMORY". Once it entered it they got off and ran to door. When the clan opened it they saw a tunnel and a ladder that went upward. They climbed up. When it ended there was a door to their right. They opened the door and entered.

The clan was now in an empty corridor with many lights. At the end was a door that lead to a storage hanger full of boxes carrying weapons and explosives. They went into the hanger. 

Back on top of the pod Netak had collected his trophies and was putting them in a net from his net gun. Then he heard footsteps behind him. He sprung up and turned around. There stood Rykov, alone. "So, the bugs I set free did the job." Netak was shocked to hear this from him. "I want to fight you in a fair duel. My men wouldn't allow it so I fixed this myself. Now, we have some unfinished business to attend to." He said while drawing a sword. It was a medieval knight sword, the strongest sword in the world next to a katana. Netak pulled his spear and unfolded it. Just then there was a sunset in the background, making the scene all dramatic. 

Netak made the first move slashing at Rykov. The corporate had a quick reaction speed for an old man and blocked it. Netak made a slash at him with the other end of his spear, which was also blocked. Then Rykov made a slash at him. Netak blocked it, but then Rykov's heel came around and kicked him in the face. The Predator staggered back a few feet. Rykov took another slash him, but the hunter blocked it. Netak was impressed with how good of a swordsman Rykov was. 

Rykov stepped back and held his sword facing his predator adversary. Netak and him were having a stare down. Netak again made the first move. He tried to stab Rykov, but the corp waved his sword downward and blocked it. He slashed back and Netak held his spear horizontally to block the attack. The hunter lifted up the sword with his spear and attack with a series of slashes. Rykov blocked all of them. The predator slashed at his legs. It knocked down the corporate and left a large gash in his leg. Rykov slashed at Netak's head and left a cut on his mask that went over his left eye. The Yautja at the same time took his spear and gave the finishing blow to the corporate's head.

Netak had just killed Rykov. He grabbed the Corporate leader's head and stuck it on his spear. He then lifted his spear in the air and gave a mighty roar of triumph, while shaking his head left and right. Then he heard movement behind him. It was Rykov's headless body. It was twitching and shaking madly. Suddenly his chest burst open and a small slivering chestburster crawled out. It looked unique and had some Yautja skin and a Yautja mouth on it.

Mac-11 CQB: There you have it and I won't update until I get more reviews.


	9. Enter the Predalien

Chapter 9: Enter the Predalien 

Mac-11CQB: There, now I won't update until I get more reviews. This chapter has a major showdown between a Predator and Predalien. Enjoy.

The strange looking chest-burster slithered across the extension to a pod labeled "Food Storage." It saw a small air vent opening and slithered inside out of sight. Netak didn't care what it was. If he left quickly enough the humans would need to deal with it. He sat down and began to skin and decorate his new trophy (Predators decorate their trophies that were considered extremely worthy hunts).

Mean while inside the pod the chest-burster crawled to a big box labeled "MEAT." It slipped inside and had a "little snack." Then it began molting right in the box. The molting was finished in a matter of minutes. Two men came to the box and began pushing it towards a door in the front of the storage room. This movement woke up the new creature. 

Out side of the pod Netak could hear screaming. He thought it was his clan that came to "rescue" him. He looked at his wrist computer. Yes, it did identify one of his own close by. All this hunting made him hungry. He quickly finished carving in some Yautja insignia and symbols on his trophy with his wrist blades (that's how predators decorate their favorite trophies), strapped it to his back, and went to the food storage pod. 

When he got inside he saw two dead men lying on the floor. He knew his clan could not have done this. These men were completely mutilated, their faces were clawed out, their limbs were everywhere, their bones were showing, and the only way he could tell they were human was with his thermal vision. This was far beyond what any of his clan's weapons could do. He looked at his wrist computer again. It read one of his clan nearby. 

He used his wrist blades to rip open a box nearby with meat in it. The hunter grabbed a chunk of raw steak and pulled off his mask. Netak took a bite and started chewing it. It tasted pretty good to him. He swallowed the large piece and grabbed another one. The Yautja Hunter ate till he was satisfied, but wasn't full (He didn't want to hunt on a bloated stomach). He put his mask back on and walked to the door. It opened automatically and he entered a long hallway. 

Netak was very cautious since he didn't have his cloaking device working. He noticed the halls were quiet, too quiet. So quiet it was impossible for there to be any human activity anywhere. He continued down the hallway. It came to a turn and He saw more mutilated bodies. The hunter walked over them. The hall way now came to an intersection. He heard something down the right side. He stepped over to look and there he saw it. 

It was about three inches taller than Netak. Its light brown skin was that of his species. It stood on two legs and had two arms with razor sharp claws at the end of its large three fingered hands. It had a lizard-like tail with a poisonous stinger at the tip. Its body was more muscular than his. At the joints of its body the bones stood out like spikes. Its head was shaped like his, but slightly larger and it had dreadlocks at the back of its head. It had mandibles around its mouth like his species and a mouth inside of that mouth like the Xenomorph species. It had no eyes, but a face based on the same principles of a Yautja. Behold the Predalien.

It looked straight at Netak. Netak was thinking two things at that very moment and they were Ôoh crap' and Ôthat would make an excellent addition to my trophy collection'. Unfortunately his mind was more focused on the Ôoh crap' part. 

It roared at him and slowly began to approach him. Netak knew that by the time he could grab any of his weapons it would pounce on him and by the size of the claws and its brute strength he knew he'd be dead in a matter of seconds. The hunter dashed back to the storage room. Behind him he could hear the Predalien trailing him.

Instead of letting the automatic doors open he shoulder bashed them open with out losing any speed at all. The hunter jumped on a box and leaped from box to box heading to the air vent he had come from. Suddenly the creature flew right by him and scratched his side. There was a deep gash left from the claws. The Predalien had missed him that time and landed on a box far in front of him. Netak pulled out his disc. Just then it pounced at him again. Netak timed his jump to the next box and jumped over it. While he was still in the air he threw the disc at the Predalien, which landed on a box behind him. The Predalien, with amazingly strong legs, pounced away and dodged the disc. Netak was surprised to see any species do this.

He reached the air vent and climbed inside. When he got outside his disc flew out of the vent and back into his grip. It was night and there was a full moon. He ran across the extension and back to the armory pod. He looked back and saw the Predalien just crawling out of the vent. He quickly looked for an entrance, but found none. The hunter looked down the side and saw a light armored patch next to a platform that looked like he could blast through. He jumped down and switched to the plasma caster. It blew though the patch and he slipped inside. 

The tunnel he was in was connected to an air vent. He blasted through that too. When he got out he realized he was in the armory. There were guns, explosives, missiles, grenades, and all sorts of weaponry. He dashed for the door. Before he got to it; it opened. Someone on the other side had opened it. Thinking it was a human Netak pulled out his spear and got ready to stab the person on the other side. 

When he reached the doors they fully opened and he found himself face to face with Essra. They were so close it appeared as if they were about to kiss. Netak stepped back and saw his clan behind her. _"What are you doing here?!" _asked Netak. _"We came here to recover you." _answered Merc'rk. _You look tired from running. How did that cut get on your mask?" _asked Shou'nk referring to the cut over the eye of his mask from Rykov. _It's a souvenir." _answered Netak sarcastically. _"We hunted our way here and this structure has very few soft meat left in it." _said Reco'de_. __I can handle myself on my own. Your rescue was a waist of time." _said Netak. 

Just then the Predalien crawled out of the air vent and moved towards them. _"What is that?" _asked Essra. _"I'll get it." _said Reco'de activating his plasma caster and taking aim. _"No, wait-" _called Merc'rk, but it was too late. Reco'de fired and missed. He hit a box full of explosives and the explosions began to cause the boxes next to it to explode. 

A chain reaction began. _"It is my prey." _said Netak pulling out his spear. _"How come you get to hunt it?" _asked Reco'de who was jealous. _"Because I have been captured and I need as much honor as possible to get accepted back into our society. When I come back and the leaders realize I've been captured, by using the camera in my mask, they will either spare me with honor or execute me for being weak enough to be caught. That hard-meat would be enough honor for them to spare me._ They all understood. _The structure will explode by the time you kill the creature." _said Essra. _"Better I die here than at execution._ replied Netak. He would get that trophy or die trying for his honor. 

Merc'rk made a motion with his hand for his clan to follow him. The clan left to the lifts. Netak pulled out his spear. The Predalien was right in the doorway staring at him. The explosions and fire behind it made it all the more fearsome looking. Netak measured the distance between them. He would have to run for some distance. He began to step back. The Predalien followed him with every step. The hunter looked down the corridor behind him to see how much distance he could get in the limited time. Then the Predalien started its assault. 

It slashed at him from several different angles. Netak started blocking them with his spear, while stepping back. He still needed some distance. He tripped the creature. While it was on its back he held his spear high with the point facing downward. Netak thrust his spear at the creature, but it knocked it away with its claws. While it was getting up its tail swung around and tripped Netak. The Predalien stood over him and was ready to make the finishing blow. Just then a big explosion came for the armory and went into the corridor. It knocked the Predalien forward into a wall where the corridor turned. The Predator watched the Predalien fly over him. Netak got up and ran down the corridor. He ran down the turn and through a door. Passed the door was the center of the pod. 

The center was hollow and tube like. It was large and looked like it had half as much room as it was big on the outside. There were several platforms on the walls. He turned around and saw the Predalien running towards him. He noticed it was much slower than the drones, but when it pounced it was fast enough to dodge a disc. The Predator jumped to a platform at his right. He landed and jumped to the next one closely followed by the Predalien. The warrior turned around and saw the Predalien right in front of him. He felt claws run across his chest and rip off some skin. Netak fell to the ground with three deep cuts across his chest. 

The Predalien gave a loud roar, but the Predator wasn't down yet. Netak kicked the Predalien's legs and tripped it. He got up and jumped on a lower platform. He had to get to the bottom and escape the pod before it blew up. Netak looked up and could see the explosions making their way down to him and the Predalien. The Predalien jumped next to Netak. 

The fearless hunter grabbed his spear and attacked the Predalien. It batted away every strike with its claws and then attacked him. Netak blocked every attack the creature made at him. Then he saw an open spot to attack and took it. He slashed at its chest and gave a large deep cut across its chest. Acid blood dripped from the wound. The Predalien howled in pain. It attacked him again, but Netak ducked and dodged it. While he was getting up he gave another slash with the spear. This time he did it so fast acid blood sprayed out and got on Netak's right hip and thigh. The acid began to burn his skin and he fell off the platform. He fell about twenty feet onto another platform. 

Netak was on his back looking up. He saw the explosions still coming down to him and the Predalien crawling along the walls to pounce. It pounced and landed on the platform he was on. The warrior grabbed his spear with his right hand and with his left grabbed hold of the rail to hold himself up. He could still feel the acid eating at his skin. The Predalien's wound was still dripping acid on the platform. Then the creature attacked him. The hunter was barley able to defend himself without the use of his right leg. He blocked every slash with his spear. Just then the tail came over and pierced his left biceps. This left it open and Netak plunged his spear into its thigh. Acid was now dripping allover the platform and it began to shake. The Predalien ripped its tail out of the hunter with some of his blood and flesh on it. The acid finally ate through it and it broke off. 

The Predator and Predalien were both falling down the large tubic center off the pod, but this did not stop them from fighting. They were both dueling on their way down. Netak blocked any strike he could make out and the Predalien was making all the strikes it could at him. 

Netak saw the floor coming up. He had only one thought in mind. The Predalien clawed at him again, but he grabbed its arm. Netak pulled it forward and let go. It was now under him and he was standing on its belly. He could not gather enough momentum to strike at the speed they were falling at. Netak moved the end of his spear to the front of the creature's neck. Moments after it touched its neck they hit the floor. The force of landing made the spear come down a cut right through the Predalien's neck, instant death. 

Netak bent his legs ready for the impact, but his leg was damage from the acid, which now stopped its effects. The impact made more blood spill and ooze from the wound. He looked up and saw the explosions were getting closer. He was nearly dying from the blood loss. The hunter could barely stay awake. 

There was a door to his right. In the door he saw his clan starring at him. Netak couldn't hold it any longer. He collapsed on the ground and fainted. Essra ran to him and pulled him to the door. He was somehow holding the Predalien's head by the dreadlocks in his sleep. They came outside and looked down. The pods weren't attached to the ground. They were held up in a canyon by extension. The pod was exploding and they had no way of getting down the 500 ft. left to the ground. They had all lost hope. The clan looked at their leader. Merc'rk looked at them. _"We die together with honor." _he said. 

Suddenly a drop ship flew by in attack mode. The pilot was really clumsy because it kept wobbling. It stopped by the edge of the pod and started to hover as if waiting for them to jump on. Essra jumped first. Reco'de jumped second. Merc'rk with his big strong arms picked up Netak, who was still somehow managing to hold the Predalien head, and jumped on the drop ship. Shou'nk got on last.

As soon as they were on it flew away and let the pod explode behind them. A hatch opened up on top and Jason came out. "Hey guys. Glad you came to drop in. Get inside before you fall off." The clan climbed inside. 

Mac-11CQB: There you go. I changed that part about the Predator decorating his trophy because of that review from Centanu, you Austin Powers maniac. Remember to review or the Predator will come to get you!


	10. Back to Fighting Aliens

Chapter 10: Back to fighting Aliens

There was a lot of weapons and equipment inside. In the pilot seat they found Sean. Merc'rk approached the pilot seat and sat down in the co pilot's chair. "So you came back." "Yeah, did you get your clan mate." "Yep. He's unconscious at the moment. Do you have anything that will suppress sound?" "Um. Earmuffs." He said handing the Predator a pair of earmuffs. Merc'rk handed them back. "For you. Put them on." Sean put them on and a loud roar came from behind him. 

They were using the medicomp on Netak's acid wound. It was working painfully. Essra had a spoon and was using it to put a blue jelly-like substance on his burnt thigh. Netak, now awake without his mask, was lying down on the floor. Essra pulled out a large needle and shot it into his hip. He gave another loud roar of pain. "That's it." she said. A few seconds later the wound was completely healed. Netak got up and was able to walk just fine now. 

Essra was now at a desk with some Pred equipment. She had what looked like a blowtorch and had it aimed at Netak's mask on the desk. She was about to seal up the scar damage down the eye from Rykov, but Netak stopped her. "Leave that there. It is a battle scar from honorable prey." he said as he grabbed his mask and put it on. "Well at least let me fix your cloaking device." she said. 

Sean pulled off the earmuffs and set them away. "How did you get this ship? Only the other oomans have it." asked Merc'rk. "We stole it from some corps." answered Sean. "Thanks." "Your welcome."

Things went normal for the rest of the flight. Reco'de was sharpening his weapons. Essra was typing on her Yautja labtop. Netak was skinning the Predalien's head and admiring the trophy of Rykov. Merc'rk was talking with Sean and Shou'nk was talking with Jason.

They got to the base pretty fast. They landed and walked outside. There were fewer men than before. "What happened?!" asked Shou'nk in surprise. "We were attacked by bugs after you left." answered Jason. Sean got up on an APC and began to speak. "All right men. The last thing we need to do to get out of here is go through the hive and get to the Drop zone. Since the ship is on a different part of the planet we need to get to a point where we they can land and pick us up. I'm not gonna give you a pep talk, because I'm no good at that stuff, but, hey, we made it this far. All I can say is good luck. You're all brave men." Then he got off the APC. That must have done something to the marines. 

They all had a look of determination on their faces. The marines and the Predators walked to the hive entrance. It looked like the creepiest cave you ever seen. "Funny." said Essra. "What! We're heading into a hive with a slim chance of survival, lost our clan leader, and are probably going to be disgraced for siding with humans and you find humor in that!" yelled Reco'de in a rage. "No, this is the only hive on the planet and one queen can't make enough hardmeat to cover the planet." This sorta spooked everybody out.

They entered the hive. Jason was nervous again, just as he was when Shou'nk found him in the tree. Sean was pretty cool about it. The Predators had been in dangerous situations and were used to it (minus Shou'nk).

It was dark. The marines had their shoulder lights on and the Predators didn't need it because of their thermal vision. Sean made a motion with his hand at something behind him. The APCs began moving in and they turned on their lights. The automatic cannon switched on and started turning around. Jason clenched his pulse rifle. They went deeper and deeper. 

A sound filled the air. It sounded like low static. The Predators pulled out their favorite weapons. A herd of bugs came running from the direction they were heading. The Marines started firing at them.

In all the chaos it was hard to see what was going on. Merc'rk was firing his pistol wildly. He blew away another enemy. Just then a tail hit him. He flew back and landed on an APC. The APC was also firing at the aliens. Merc'rk got up and the alien pounced on him. His wrist blades came out and with his super strength he stabbed the alien and ripped it in half. Small drops of acid fell on his stomach, but it wasn't enough to keep him down.

Reco'de fired his plasma caster at several enemies. The burst burned them and they lit on fire. A drone pounced towards him. The young hunter pulled out his spear and blocked its claws or more accurately cut them off as it tried to claw him. Its tail zoomed at him to stab him. Reco'de jumped over it and came down with his spear aimed at the drone's head.

Netak threw his disc and pulled out his spear. While the disc was killing the aliens one pounced at him. He moved aside and stabbed it in the ribs. Another drone attacked him. He dodged the attack and then pierced its head with the spear. An alien pounced at him. Just then the disc came right through it, cut it in half, and went into Netak's hands. 

Essra was firing her spear gun at the creatures attacking her. She shot another in the mouth. Shou'nk ran next to her and held up a shurken. "Do you think a queen could make this many hard meat?" he asked while throwing a shurken. "No. This is an enormous amount. It's too many to come from a queen." 

Suddenly the bugs stopped coming and all left. Jason approached the clan. "Well, that was weird." They kept going deeper into and found something amazing. 

The queen was on a triple nest. The nests looked like long tubes made of gunk with eggs in them. Not only that, this queen was larger than normal. It had four arms. It had a longer tail than normal and its mouth was dripping acid. 

"What the hell is that?!" asked Sean. Merc'rk scanned it with his mask. "It's a king hard meat." "What!" yelled Jason. "My scanner reads a male." Essra seemed quite calm. "Well, the queens have to have come from somewhere." she said. Apparently the king was asleep. It slowly woke up and stared at them. It roared the loudest roar that they have ever heard before. Then it slowly got off its nest.

"Oh shit." quoted Jason.

Mac-11 CQB: Well that's where I'll stop for now. Cliffhanger for ya. Remember to review or I won't update. That's the best threat I'll ever made so far.


	11. The Ultimate Hunt

Chapter 11: The Ultimate Hunt

Mac-11 CQB: Well, my spring break is over and its back to writing. To answer your question Dusta2002 when Netak was captured he was not in the room from AvP2, but the control terminal was in the same spot.

The King got off its nest and roared at the clan. It was warding them away from its eggs. Essra was scanning the eggs with her wrist computer. "Half of the eggs are queen eggs," she said.

Just then a bug army came out of cracks and tunnels and crawled in the nest. Jason reloaded his assault rifle "Uh anybody got a can of bug spray?" he remarked. Instead of maiming them the bugs grabbed all the eggs and left into cracks and small tunnels leaving the area completely empty. After they left sunlight was shown though the largest tunnel. It was an exit to the surface.

The APCs and marines (except Jason and Sean) dashed for the tunnel all excited and the king didn't seem to mind. All his majesty did was watch them run into the sunlit tunnel. Jason's face lit up. "Come on guys." he said, but the clan didn't budge. They were having a stare down with the king. Sean asked them again "Come on guys lets go." "And pass up a hunt such as this!" yelled Netak. Merc'rk looked at Sean with a completely serious look that shown through his mask. "It won't make any difference. That king knows it was me and my clan who slaughtered most of his young and will stop at nothing to kill us," he said.

Jason's look went serious this time. "I guess I can't help you on this hunt then." He said. "No, Jason I'm afraid not," said Shou'nk. Sean grabbed the lead hunter's hand and put something in it. "This is my lucky grenade. I've had it with me on all of my combat operations," he said. Indeed the grenade had the words "have a nice day" written on it with a permanent marker and there was a cut across the letter "K" from what looked like shrapnel. "Thank you, Sean," replied Merc'rk. Then Jason and Sean left the clan to fight the king.

The King roared at them and opened its mouth wide enough so they could see all of its large, sharp, and pointy teeth. _"So, who wants to attack it first?"_ asked Shou'nk. No one answered. In fact it was completely quiet, but they all stared at Reco'de_. "Why is everyone looking at me?"_ he asked. _"Because you're usually the one to volunteer and charge in headfirst without thinking,"_ replied Netak. Essra reloaded her spear gun. _"Fine, I'll do it,"_ she said. _"Before you attack, everyone, spread out so we don't make a large target,"_ advised the clan leader. 

The clan spread out to different points in the room, each taking turns glaring at the king. When they were done Essra fired her spear gun at the king. The spear hit him and got stuck in its armored skin. He ripped it out and a little acid blood dripped form the wound. It charged at her and she continued shooting it, but it seemed to have no effect. When it reached her it slashed at her. The slash was so powerful it ripped her spear gun in half. Essra didn't have time to grab another weapon so she activated her wrist blades. It clawed at her again, but she blocked it. Suddenly its powerful tail whipped around and smacked her. She went flying and crashed into the wall. Her body slumped down on the ground unconscious. 

The King was about claw off her head until a shurkin flew into its palm. He looked where it had come from and there was Shou'nk activating another one. The king ripped the shurkin out of its hand and crushed it in its palm, then dashed for the young hunter. Shou'nk began throwing shurkin at it, but it smacked them away with its four arms. It rammed him and knocked the predator flying. Shou'nk hit the wall headfirst and went unconscious. 

Suddenly a disc flew by and gave a deep gash in the King's side. The disc came back at the large Xenomorph. This time the King smacked it away. The smack was so hard it fractured the disc. It flew back to Netak and he put it away. The King charged at the Predator. The warrior pulled out his spear and unfolded it. The King began slashing at him and Netak began blocking. With four arms there was no room to attack and all Netak could do was block. He blocked another slash and used the other end of his spear at another arm. Then he cut off one of the creature's arms. The King roared and stepped back. Its tail swung around and the hunter thought he could block it. He blocked it, but it was so powerful that it smacked him flying. He smashed into a boulder and it split in half with debris everywhere. When the debris cleared it revealed an unconscious Netak.

A bolt of plasma hit the King smack in the side of his face. The skin on its face was all burnt and charcoal. It looked in the direction of Reco'de. Reco'de fired another shot and hit the creature's thigh. It fell on one knee and roared in pain. The Yautja hunter charged his plasma caster for another shot. A hissing sound was coming from the king's mouth. Just as Reco'de was about to fire the king spat out a baseball-size acid spitwad at him. _"This is new," _Reco'de quoted before it hit him square in the chest. He fell to the ground roaring in agony.

The King got up and roared at the last Predator standing. Merc'rk had just watched this creature knock out his whole clan in only a few minutes and he might have even killed one. The last hunter grabbed his spear, which was still folded up. He held it out in front of him and aimed it at the King. It unfolded and the sunlight from the tunnel reflected off it and made the whole scene look really dramatic. The King roared at him in an attempt to frighten him, but Merc'rk roared back with equal ferocity. The King slowly walked up to the clan leader. The hunter showed no fear at all and got in a fighting stance. 

The King began clawing at him and Merc'rk blocked every strike. The King turned around and swung his tail at him, but the clan leader instead of getting knocked away quickly put a way his spear. As the tail hit him he grabbed onto it. The king began trying to swing off Merc'rk, but it was no use. He smashed his tail into the wall, but the mighty hunter was still on it. The Xenomorph King smashed his tail into the ground with the Predator and left it there. Debris was scattering. When it cleared there stood Merc'rk still holding onto the tail. The acid filled creature was now frustrated. It tried to lift its tail for another swing, but failed. 

To his surprise Merc'rk used his massive strength and pulled the King down by the tail. It fell down and made a high-pitched roar out of surprise. _"Now it's your turn," _said the incredibly strong Predator before he pulled the tail and swung the king into a wall. The king looked dazed and it had bruises on his body. He swung it into a large boulder. The King roared as it was smashed into the enormous stone and it shattered. Merc'rk swung the king into a 360 degree angle. He kept swinging until he thought it was charged up to throw. He thew the king and let go of the tail. It flew and smashed into a wall. Debris went flying everywhere. 

It was silent. Just then a hissing sound filled the air. The hunter grabbed his pistol. An acid spit-wad flew out of the debris. Merc'rk ducked to the side and dodged it. He could still hear the hissing sound. He fired his pistol in the cloud of debris. It exploded and blew away the cloud. He could now easily see the King. Another acid spit-wad flew at him. He leaned back and dodged it matrix style. When he got up he fired a shot that went down its mouth. It was still alive, but it looked as if it couldn't spit out the acid anymore. Filled with rage it charged at him. He pulled out his spear, but it rammed him and knocked the spear out of his hands. Merc'rk was on the ground all bruised up. The King stood over him ready to kill him. Merc'rk wrist blades wouldn't save him here. Then he remembered something. He grabbed something on his belt with his right hand and popped off something in it. The king lunged at him and tried to bite off his head. The hunter put his right arm in the way and it bit off his arm from the elbow down.

The King laughed in its own king of alien way enjoying the moment of superiority over the Predator. Then he saw a smirk on Merc'rk face. _"Have a nice day,"_ said the lead hunter. When the King had realized what it at it had been too late. Its stomach exploded and acid blood burst out everywhere. Merc'rk jumped behind a rock for cover. Behind the rock he found his spear. He grabbed it and folded it up.

He walked out from the rock and approached the King's upper body. It was all that was left. He pulled out his spear. The Hunter stabbed the king in the neck and twisted his wrist. The king was dead. The clan leader stood victorious over the Alien. 

The hunter went to check on his clan. He ran to Essra and shook her. She groaned and began to stir. _"What happened? Where's the King?" _she asked. _"Dead," _answered Merc'rk. _"Are you okay?" _he asked. "I'm fine. How about the others?" They went to Shou'nk. They woke him up. _"Shou'nk, wake up,"_ said Essra while shaking him. Shou'nk woke up with a dazed look on his face. _"Huh? Who are you guys?"_ Merc'rk smacked him on the back of his head. _"I'm fine,"_ said the young hunter. Netak began to stir by himself and got up. Just the expression on his face said he was pissed off. As soon as he saw the king's dead body he calmed down. _"You okay?"_ asked Essra. _"Yeah,"_ he answered. They all noticed Merc'rk's right hand was missing, but no one said anything. They went to Reco'de who was on his stomach. He wasn't moving. They turned him over and saw a hideous sight that disgusted them all. The acid had burned his chest and hid ribs were showing. They could see his chest slowly moving up and down. At least he was alive. Essra pulled out her medicomp and started to activate it. The skin on Reco'de was slowly growing back, but they were happy that everyone survived.

Merc'rk went and grabbed the King's head and he and his clan left the tunnel.

Mac-11 CQB: Well that was fun. Remember to Review.


	12. Epiloge

Chapter 12: Epilogue

Mac-11 CQB: Well here is the last chapter. Don't worry, this isn't the ending. I'm gonna write a sequel, called "Humans and Predators vs. Aliens 2: Battle on Earth." In the mean time just enjoy this last chapter.

The Clan reached the surface and saw tracks left from the marines and from the APCs. They were all dragging the head of the king with an unconscious Reco'de lying on top of it. His skin was still healing, but it wasn't as bad as before. They followed the trail and found the Marines at a clearing. They were all alive and some had scratches and acid burns from the fighting the hive, but other wise they were fine. 

Jason saw them with the king's head and he smirked. "Well what took you guys so long?" he said in a sarcastic manner. Shou'nk was happy to see him too. 

A man jumped out of the hatch of the APC. "Sir, we got the two drop ships on radar. They gonna land in about hour." He said and went back in the hatch. "Good," replied Sean. "I can't wait to get back to Earth and get off this garbage of a planet," Merc'rk walked beside him. "Hey, how's it going, Merc. I knew you'd mop the floor with that Alien. Where's your arm?" "The King ate it." "And where's my lucky grenade?" "Unfortunately, the king ate that too." Sean could have already guessed what had happened to the King at its death. 

Reco'de was slowly waking up. The first thing he saw was Essra putting more of the blue jelly-like substance on his chest. He roared out. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'll be alright," he said.

The guy jumped out of the APC again "Sir, unidentified vessel is approaching us. It's moving faster than the drop ships," he said. The marines grabbed their guns and aimed them in the air. A ship was coming. 

The ship looked like a spearhead. Instead of firing it landed next to them a few meters away. The door opened and a walkway came out. Inside it was as blinding bright. Three laser sights came out and aimed on Sean's head. Three figures stood in the doorway. The sights were coming from the one in the middle. The one in the middle was larger than the other two. It started walking down the walkway and revealed itself to be a Predator. 

This was no ordinary Predator. He one had a lot more armor than Merc'rk and battle scars all over himself and his armor. His mask had some Yautja insignia on the forehead, a monster-like mouth design with razor sharp teeth, and three claw marks on its cheek. Instead of a spear he had an ornamental sword. He had a plasma caster that was nearly twice as large and as long than a normal one and it was aimed at the current human leader's head. The other two Predators came down and both looked like normal guards. 

The clan immediately kneeled before him showing an extreme amount of respect. Reco'de wasn't completely healed, but he struggled to get up and kneel before him. The apparently royal Predator was looking at the humans. _"Where is Doun'ch?"_ asked the Predator. Since Merc'rk was the current leader he had answer. _"Doun'ch died an honorable death saving our lives." _The Predator frowned at this news. _"Well, congratulations to you all. You're the first clan to survive a hunt on this planet." _The clan was very proud to hear this and wanted to celebrate or get up and roar, but they remained kneeling to him. 

His plasma caster was still aimed at Sean. _"What are you doing with the oomans?" _he asked. _"The hardmeat have taken over the planet and Doun'ch formed an alliance with them to increase our chances of survival," _explained the Clan's leader. The hunter of Royalty put away his plasma caster. _"Rise," _he ordered. The clan stood up. 

As they stood up he noticed all the scars they had on their bodies. Netak being the most scared from fighting the Predalien and the cut down his mask's left eye from Rykov. Reco'de's chest was still healing and not to mention the fact that Merc'rk was missing his right arm from the gauntlet down. All this made him wander what they fought that could have scared them up this bad. _"Where are your trophies?" _he simply asked. _"We put them in one of the vehicles the oomans use," _answered Essra. 

They walked to the APC and opened the back of it. The trophies each had a mark on them to show who hunted them. He saw all the trophies and one pondered him. He picked up the one from the Predalien and began turning it and checking it. _"What is this?" _Netak stepped forward. _"It's half hardmeat and half Yautja," _he said. Merc'rk was standing next to the large King alien head when he saw it and he was impressed. Three other Predators walked out of the ship. The Royal Predator ordered them to pick up the trophies and they took them into the ship. 

A marine walked next to one of the guards. Unfortunately the marine was holding coffee and also unfortunately the Predator smelled it. "What's that?" he asked pointing at the coffee. It was the same marine who introduced it to Reco'de and he smirked. "This is coffee, but not just any coffee. This is a triple espresso with whip cream and mocha sprinkles," he said with the same smirk. "Want some?" he offered. The Predator took it and just before he could take drink someone screamed "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Jason began running towards the guard in slo-mo trying to reach the Predator before he could take a sip. The Royal Predator stopped the guard. "Wait!" he said. Jason gave a sigh of relief. "I'm Royalty so I think I should try it first," he said. Sean for the first time had look of fear on his face. The Royal Predator took a sip and Sean and Jason ran for cover. 

Nothing happened. They came out and saw everything was the same. "Well, I have a low metabolism so it will take a while to reach my digestive system," said the Predator. Sean and Jason thanked god and went back to join them. On the way to them Sean whispered to Jason, "If his wrist computer pops open run for it." "Got it," Jason whispered back. Shou'nk came to Jason. "Well, I must go. It was an honor to fight beside you," he said. "You too, Shou'nk. Tell your mate and offspring I said hi'." "Farewell, Jason," he said. They shook hands and Shou'nk got on the ship. Reco'de, Netak, and Essra got on the ship. 

Sean went Merc'rk. "Well, I guess you gotta go. See you later, Merc." "Farewell Sean. You are a great leader and warrior," The clan leader said. "Your are a great hunter and a good friend." They shook hands and he got on the ship. The Royal Predator and the guards got on the ship with him. Just as the door was closing they saw the Royal Predator's wrist computer open to a count down. The ship took off before they could have guessed what happened.

As soon as it left two drop ships landed at the same spot they had been. The marines got on and Sean and Jason got on. "Well, back to earth," said Jason. "Thank God," remarked Sean. Then the drop ships took off. 

Mac-11 CQB: Please review. Remember that there is gonna be a sequel. "Humans and Predators vs. Aliens 2: Battle on Earth." 


End file.
